Ivory Lines
by wolfgirlnowandforever
Summary: Gameverse. Gold heads over to Silver's apartment for their date night. Problem is, Silver's too sick to leave the house. Then again... that doesn't mean that they can't still have a good time, right? Gold/Silver, PWP


**A/N:** Another kink meme fill, Gold/Silver this time~! They're definitely my slash OTP for Pokémon. I hope you all like this!

* * *

"Hey Silver, you ready for our date tonight?" Gold called as soon as he opened the door, putting his spare key to Silver's apartment back in his coat pocket.

"Don't come in here!" He heard Silver call from the living room, which to Gold was practically an invitation in.

Gold blinked at the sight before him, hardly believing his eyes. Half hidden underneath a cocoon of maybe three or four blankets and piles of wadded up tissues lay his longtime rival (and recent boyfriend) Silver. His usually pale nose was bright red and the glare he gave was only at half strength, if that.

"Get the fuck out of here, Gold." He moaned, burrowing himself further into his blankets.

Gold, of course, ignored his words and knelt down next to him. He reached up and pressed his hand against Silver's forehead. Despite Silver's weak attempts to shove it away, he noticed how hot the skin was beneath his fingers.

"You're burning up!" Gold exclaimed, his yellow eyes widening.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Silver mumbled. His attempt at being brusque ended up failing when a round of coughing wracked his frame. He took a shaky breath and turned away from the dark haired teen. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

Gold playfully raised an eyebrow, not that Silver could see. "There's no way I'm leaving you in this condition Silver, and if you think otherwise, you must be delirious from your fever."

"I said I'm fine." Silver grumbled as he kicked his fortress of blankets off and attempted to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Gold asked, amusement apparent in his tone as he stood up too.

"I'm showing you the way out." Silver said, managing to get up on his feet. He was upright for all of two seconds before a wave of dizziness hit him so hard that Gold had to catch him before he collapsed.

"Careful! You could have really hurt yourself, you know?" Gold said, leading Silver back into the blankets.

In the few seconds that he'd been uncovered, Silver had started shivering almost violently. He let Gold wrap him in the warm cocoon again, a sour look on his face.

"Look our night's already ruined, you don't have to stay here and see me like this." He said, another round of shivering going through him. "Just go home."

"Are you kidding me? I told you, I'm not leaving you like this." Gold said, giving Silver his best grin. "How did you end up getting so sick anyway?"

"None of your business." Silver said, sinking further into the blankets.

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Seeing as this is the reason I'm not getting any tonight, I think it _is_ my business."

Silver almost smiled at him. "Well I'm not telling you, so tough luck."

Gold let out a high pitched whining noise and wrapped his arms around the stubborn redhead. "C'mon, Silver! You've really got me curious now. How'd you end up like this?"

"Let go, idiot." Silver said, weakly attempting to push the other boy off of him. "You're going to catch it too."

"Don't care." Gold said, burying his face in Silver's neck, enjoying the angry squeak that his action rewarded him with. "You know you want to tell me."

He knew that he was wearing him down when Silver didn't deny it. He lifted his head and made sure his eyes looked especially puppy-like when he asked the question again. "How'd you end up getting sick, Silver? Won't you tell me~?"

His face turned a darker shade of red. "I-It's a stupid reason."

Gold let the corner of his mouth lift up, knowing he won. "I still want to hear it."

"I left the window open after washing my hair last night, okay?" Silver said, as hotly as he could. He glared down at him. "Don't you dare laugh!"

"I wasn't going to." Gold lied, barely managing to keep a straight face. He reached up and brushed back Silver's sweat soaked bangs. "Why'd you do that though? It was really cold last night!"

"It wasn't here." Silver said, turning his eyes away. "It was hot all day, and I wanted to cool off."

Gold hummed sympathetically. "You should have trusted the weather report, Silvy."

"Don't call me that!" He snapped immediately, hating the nickname Gold had been using since they'd met.

"Aw, don't get mad." Gold said, kissing Silver's forehead. He frowned at the temperature difference of their skin. "Hey, have you taken any medicine yet?"

"No." Silver mumbled, halfheartedly swiping at his face.

Gold caught his hand and pressed it against his lips, knowing how flustered it made him. "Guess I'll have to get it for you then, hmm?"

Silver wretched his hand away from him, as expected. "Y-You don't have to do anything."

Gold laughed. "Yes I do. In fact, I'm not leaving you alone until you get better."

"There are better methods of torture, you know." Silver said dryly, the look on his face letting him know that he was being serious.

Gold faked a look of hurt. "What, you don't think I'd be a good doctor?"

"That's one way of putting it."

Well now he'd made it a challenge. He had to know by now how much Gold liked a challenge. "You'll see, by tomorrow morning, you're going to be healthy again, and it'll be all thanks to me!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"I will, just watch!" Gold retorted, putting his hands on his hips. "Now, where do you keep your cold medicine?"

"Somewhere in the medicine cabinet." Silver said, pausing as another coughing fit hit him full force. Gold took that as a sign to hurry up and find it before he coughed up a lung. Maybe he should make him something warm to eat too…

/

"Open your mouth and say ah~"

The heat from Silver's frown could have melted snow. "Absolutely not."

"You have to eat something warm if you want to get better." Gold said, inching the spoon closer to Silver's mouth. "Open up!"

Silver shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, his mouth firmly closed.

"Come on Silver, just humor me a little!" Gold said, putting the spoon back into the bowl of soup he'd just made. "I even used my mom's special recipe for this!"

"You opened a can of chicken soup and put it in the microwave for a couple minutes." Silver said, clearly not impressed.

"And I put in just the right amount of seasonings!" Gold said, not at all discouraged by Silver's words.

Silver held out the salt shaker and raised an eyebrow. "A pinch of salt isn't 'just the right amount of seasonings', Gold."

He sighed dramatically. "But it's the thought that counts, isn't it?"

"But you didn't put that much thought into it!" Silver said, fed up with the whole conversation. "You just—Mmf!"

"Got ya." Gold grinned, pulling the spoon out of his mouth. He gladly took the hit Silver threw his way, his victory was worth it. "It wasn't so bad, right?"

"Don't do that again!" Silver said, livid. He took the bowl out of Gold's hands. "If you insist on making me eat, at least let me feed myself!"

"So does this mean you liked my soup then?" Gold asked, handing him the spoon while smiling cheekily.

Silver rolled his eyes at him. "I don't want it to go to waste."

"You totally love the way I seasoned it." Gold said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "Now eat that all up, okay? The medicine you took says that you need to have a full meal with every dose."

He sat by Silver's side as he ate his soup, annoying the redhead to no end. It was okay though, because despite the surly front that Silver was putting up, he really did enjoy the way Gold was looking after him. At least, that's how Gold interpreted it when Silver finished his bowl and held it out for seconds.

"You seem hungrier than usual." Gold called from the kitchen as he placed the next serving in the microwave.

He heard Silver blowing his nose before he answered him. "I haven't had anything to eat all day, that's why."

His eyes widened. "You mean that this is the first meal you've had since this morning?" He asked, walking back into the room where Silver was to look at his face.

"Second, technically." Silver mumbled, trying not to look embarrassed. "I tried to eat something when I woke up, but I threw it up a few minutes later."

"Poor Silvy." Gold cooed. He had to turn away before hearing Silver's cry of indignation because the microwave was beeping at him, letting him know that the soup was ready to eat.

Silver's expression was still angry when he came back in. "Stop using that stupid nickname, Gold."

"Why? I think it suits you." Gold said, smiling at the expression on Silver's face. "And that angry face you make when I say it is really cute."

Sliver huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You get more annoying by the second."

"And you get cuter." Gold replied, placing the spoon in his hand. "Here, finish it while it's still hot."

He ate this bowl slower than the last time, and Gold ended up needing to finish the last bit of it. Silver's eyes blinked sleepily as he lay down in his blanket nest.

"Hey, when do you think that medicine you gave me will kick in? I don't feel any better." Silver mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"It should start working any time now." Gold said, looking at the clock. It wasn't even nine thirty yet, still early. "Maybe you just need to sleep it off."

"I don't want to go to sleep yet." Silver said, but his eyes were already closed and his breathing was slowing down. After a couple of minutes Gold was sure that he was asleep. Just to make sure though, he nudged him a little. Silver's eyes stayed closed.

"Okay, let's get you to bed." Gold whispered. He reached under the many blankets that covered Silver's frame and lifted him off the couch. Silver's eyes opened immediately.

"What the hell are you doing?" He cried, struggling in Gold's arms. "Put me down you idiot!"

"Silver?" Gold swayed a little, but managed to stay on his feet. "I thought you were asleep?"

"What excuse does that give you to pick me up?" Silver asked. He'd stopped struggling, figuring that moving around was likely to land them both on the floor.

"I was just taking you to bed. Sleeping on that couch can't be good for your health." Gold said. His arms were already getting tired, so he started walking towards the bed room.

"I don't need you to take me there." Silver said, his eyebrows knitting together. "I can walk."

Gold really doubted this, but his arms were protesting Silver's weight so maybe a little break wouldn't be so bad… "Alright, let's see you walk."

Silver's eyes widened, as if he didn't think Gold was actually going to call him out on it. "Oh. Okay, put me down."

Gold complied and let his feet touch the floor. Silver took two small steps forward and suddenly leaned hard against him. Half of his blankets fell to the ground.

"Damn it." Silver cursed, a small shiver running through him.

Gold smiled teasingly at him. "Can't you do it?"

"I can!" Silver said tersely through chattering teeth. He shoved away from him, only to end up leaning against the wall. "I just n-need a second."

"You'll freeze in another second. Come here." Gold didn't wait for Silver to answer him and scooped him up again, despite his arms protesting against the action.

"Gold—"

"You can complain when we're in your room, okay?" Gold asked. He walked past the few doors in Silver's apartment to the one at the very back. It took a bit of shifting, but he managed to get the door open without needing to put Silver down again.

He placed Silver down on the bed gently, making sure the remaining blankets were wrapped around him. "Alright, you're all set here. I'm going to grab the one that fell off and bring it here, okay?"

"Okay." Silver said, letting his head sink into the pillows. "Hurry up, it's still really cold."

"Right." Gold replied, smiling. He walked out of the room and back through the hallway. He picked up the blanket, careful not to let it drag on the floor and walked back to Silver's room. Gold half expected him to be asleep by the time he got there, but to his surprise, Silver was still awake, watching him as he walked through the doorway.

"Here you go." Gold said, spreading the blanket over him. He was almost worried that Silver might overheat under all those covers, but he knew from experience that Silver usually ended up kicking the covers off himself in his sleep, so if it got too hot under there, he'd be fine. "I'll let you sleep now okay? 'Night, Silver."

Instead of getting a 'good night' back, Silver grabbed the edge of his sleeve and stopped him from moving. "Where do you think you're going?"

Gold raised an eyebrow in confusion. "To the couch. Where else would I be sleeping?"

Silver's face became a light pink color. "I thought that maybe you could sleep here tonight."

"Here?" Gold blinked, realization suddenly hitting him. He gave Silver a mischievous grin. "Really?"

His face flushed harder. "You said so yourself, sleeping on that couch wouldn't be good for your health right? Now get in here before I change my mind and kick you out!"

"Okay, okay!" Gold laughed, taking off his socks and hat before climbing underneath the covers with him. He wasted no time and wrapped his arms around him, pressing their bodies close. "I'm glad you're being so generous tonight, Silvy."

He could feel Silver pinching his arm. "Call me that one more time and I'll throw you out of this bed."

"Ow, alright I'll stop." Gold murmured, pressing his face against Silver's. "It's too comfortable here anyways."

Silver bit his lip, but didn't push him away. "You're such an idiot, Gold."

"Yeah… but I'm your idiot." He said, tilting his face back to kiss him. Instead of feeling Silver's lips against his though, he felt Silver's palm. He blinked and looked at him, perplexed. "Silver?"

"You're going to catch my cold." He said, frowning at him.

Gold smiled at him. "I told you already, I don't care. Now come here and let me…"

This time Silver didn't stop him. Maybe it was because he really wanted to kiss him too. Gold pressed their lips together, smiling into the kiss as Silver's hands grabbed at his shirt. He reciprocated by grabbing Silver's face between his hands and deepening the kiss, parting the redhead's lips open with his tongue.

Silver had to break away first, his face flushed and his breath slightly ragged. Gold let his mouth trail down his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin at his throat. Silver let out a soft sigh, his hand reaching underneath Gold's shirt to stroke at his chest.

"Gold…" Silver murmured, tilting his neck to give him better access.

He moaned at the sound of his name, feeling himself starting to get hard. Silver had to know how that voice of his (slightly deeper from his cold) made him crazy right? He leaned his head up and kissed him again, a little rougher than the last time. Silver responded by tangling his hands in his hair, his long fingers pulling against the dark strands, making Gold's pants tighten. He had to know what he was doing to him now.

Gold rolled over on top of him, letting his growing erection press up against Silver's thigh. He grinned at the gasp his action produced. "You know, it's still early. We can still have that romantic night, Silver…"

"What are you—?" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, because Gold was kissing him again. Silver attempted to push him off, but after a second or two of struggling, his arms found their way around his neck and he was kissing him back just as passionately. When they came up for air, Silver's quick response of "O-Okay, fine," was enough to bring Gold's lips on him again.

Gold started to wriggle out of his shirt, trying to maintain contact with Silver as much as possible while doing it. Once it was off, he let it fall to the floor in a heap and started working on Silver's. He was glad that Silver had worn his favorite button up pajamas today (the fact that they had little totodiles on them was a great bonus) as he didn't have to stop kissing him as he took them off.

He paused for a moment, letting his eyes trail down the pale curves of Silver's body. Damn, he looked beautiful like this, with his slightly bruised lips and his nipples already hard. Silver crossed his arms over his chest, embarrassed.

"What are you looking at, moron?" He asked, and Gold had to kiss him again because wow, he was perfect.

"You." He murmured into his mouth. "I love you, Silver."

"Yeah, I know." Silver whispered. Gold didn't take it personally that he didn't say it back. He would have to wait until he was actually inside of him to hear it, but he was patient.

He trailed kisses down Silver's body, from his neck down to his stomach until he reached the waistband of his pajama bottoms. In one swift motion, he pulled both the pajamas and the boxers, fully exposing all of Silver's body. His mouth moved lower and lower until he had the tip of Silver's cock in his mouth.

He heard Silver hiss in pleasure as he took in more of him. He closed his eyes as he ran his tongue over the shaft, puckering his lips to increase the pressure around his cock.

"Fuck, Gold." Silver moaned, grabbing a fist full of Gold's hair as the dark haired teen started bobbing his head back and forth around him. Gold could feel his own cock straining against his pants at the sounds that were coming out of Silver's mouth. Fuck, he wanted to be inside him now, but he wanted to make sure Silver came first.

He increased the speed of his motions, reaching up to tease one of Silver's nipples until he had the redhead crying out his name as he came, hot and warm into Gold's mouth. Gold swallowed everything he could, even licking the bit that spilled out of the corner of his mouth.

Silver looked up at him, panting hard as he came down from his orgasm. Eyes half lidded with lust, long hair mussed up and tangled, face flushed and still wanting more, Gold knew that this was the most beautiful he'd ever seen Silver look.

The throbbing in his pants was almost becoming too much to handle. He quickly removed the article of clothing, then reached over and opened the top drawer of Silver's dresser, hand quickly closing around a familiar cylinder. He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and turned back to his boyfriend.

"You ready?" He asked, the desperate need in his voice audible to his own ears.

Silver nodded and spread his legs out to give him better access. "Hurry up and fuck me."

Gold didn't need to be told twice. He gently inserted two lubricated fingers into Silver's entrance, watching the expressions on Silver's face as he carefully curled his fingers to stretch him out. He knew he'd reached the right spot when Silver let out a long moan of pleasure. He focused on that special bundle of nerves as he continued to move his fingers in and out of him, until he couldn't take it anymore.

He squeezed out some more lube and made sure that his cock was fully covered before he positioned himself at the opening. He locked eyes with Silver as he sank inside of him, burying himself to the hilt inside oh him. He let out a satisfied sigh at the pressure that surrounded him. Silver was so tight around him, and the heat from his fever made him even warmer than usual.

He took his time moving out of him again, giving Silver time to get adjusted to the feeling. He moved his hips away from him slowly, enjoying the feeling of friction that the movement caused. Again, just as carefully as the last time, he slid back inside of him. He kept up the slow, easy pace for a while, letting Silver get used to it.

It wasn't long until Silver gripped his shoulders, the look in his eyes letting him know how impatient he was. "I said fuck me already, Gold."

Gold laughed a little. "Eager tonight, aren't you?"

Still, he immediately picked up the pace, quickening the rhythm of his thrusts. Damn did that feel good. Silver's eyes closed as Gold fucked him, still managing to be gentle as he went in and out of him over and over. Gold's hand moved from Silver's hip to his cock, already hard again, and started stroking it in time with his thrusting.

He could feel the coil of pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. He rolled his hips faster against Silver, tightened the grip that he had on his cock, wanting them to come at the same time.

"Do you love me?" He whispered, feeling himself getting closer with every thrust.

"Y-Yes." Silver whimpered, lifting his hips in time with Gold's pumping.

"Say it." He begged. "Please say it, Silver."

"I… I love you." Silver tightened around him as he suddenly came all over his hand. "I love you, Gold!"

With the added pressure, Gold couldn't hold out anymore. In a flash of white-hot pleasure, he came, moaning Silver's name into his lover's shoulder. He kept pushing into him as he rode out the orgasm, finally collapsing on top of him.

The two of them lay there for a few minutes, panting into the other's mouth, completely satisfied. Eventually, Gold realized that he might be crushing Silver and rolled over, choosing to wrap his arms around him instead.

"I love you, Silvy." He said, pressing his face into Silver's neck. He remembered too late the consequences of using the nickname again and braced himself. expecting Silver to push him out of bed. When he didin't, he lifted his head to see that Silver's eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He waved a hand over his face to make sure he was really asleep this time. Smiling, Gold pulled the blankets up over their shoulders and cuddled closer. "Good night, Silver." He whispered, letting his eyes close as a wave of drowsiness took him under.

/

When Silver woke up, he became aware of two things.

One, he wasn't sick anymore. His nose was cleared, his throat didn't hurt anymore, and his fever was completely gone. He felt much better today than he had yesterday. Healthier than before even.

And two, Gold had caught his cold sometime in the night. He noticed it immediately when he woke up and felt Gold's feverish body still pressed up against him. Gold looked up at him with pitiful eyes and whined that he didn't feel good _at all_.

Silver sighed as he tucked the blankets around his stupid boyfriend's neck. "I told you that you were going to get sick, idiot."

"I thought it was worth it at the time." Gold said, pouting. "I'm not so sure now though."

Silver had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. "That's what you get for ignoring all common sense, Gold."

"I wasn't though, you really did get better!" Gold exclaimed. He started coughing, prompting Silver help him sit up until he finished.

Silver stood up. "I'm getting you a drink of water. Make sure you don't accidently die while I'm gone okay?"

"Got it, Nurse Silvy." Gold grinned, managing to still be a great annoyance, even while sick. Silver rolled his eyes and walked out towards the kitchen.

The things he put up with for his boyfriend.


End file.
